


the sun was swallowed by the horizon, but the stars are endless [Podfic]

by brokeassweeb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, hi im brokeassweeb welcome, i forgot to state it's read by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeassweeb/pseuds/brokeassweeb
Summary: yours is the light by which my spirit’s born:yours is the darkness of my soul’s return—you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars-e.e cummingsSnapshots of being in love.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	the sun was swallowed by the horizon, but the stars are endless [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun was swallowed by the horizon, but the stars are endless.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811812) by [Citrus Scented (Umazes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umazes/pseuds/Citrus%20Scented). 



> Infinite thanks to Umazes for patiently waiting for me!
> 
> Your works are incredibly beautiful, they give me insane amounts of joy and comfort. 
> 
> Keep up the good work!

Podfic lenght: 48:08 minutes

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811812) by Umazes

Music used in this recording: [You Are a Sky of Autumn, Pale and Rose](https://youtu.be/ug3t6-egFwg?list=RDug3t6-egFwg) by RAQIA

The podfic is available in Google drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RHPI6T8TUJOicwaflLHht97z0RzVrWtS/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you for listening! Make sure to go give kudos and comment in the original fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it that noticeable how soft I go for Luffy when reading?
> 
> I hope not.


End file.
